


Meeting the New Beth Greene

by BrookeP_loves_5H



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Beth, Beth Greene Lives, Betrayed Beth, F/M, No other relationships, Team Delusional, just friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeP_loves_5H/pseuds/BrookeP_loves_5H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene was a survivor. And contrary to popular belief...she knew it. After waking up inside the all to familiar Grady Memorial, Beth wants to go after her family. Until Doctor Edwards tells her about being found inside of a car and left behind for dead, and know Little Miss Beth Greene wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the New Beth Greene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walking Dead/ Beth Greene fanfic...There will be a lot of swearing and violence so beware:P

-Daryl Dixon-

"No! No! Please no! Bethy! Please don't do this please! NO!" Maggie wails as she cries in her dead sisters hair.

'You're gonna miss me so bad when i'm gone, Daryl Dixon'

I shake my head slightly, and survey the group.

Michonne has Carl and Judith in a bear hug trying to console the crying teenage boy and wailing child.

Poor boy must be broken up, he lost his only true friend in this damn world.

And Lil Asskicker is too young to understand but, she lost another momma.

And then i realize that the samurai herself has her eyes tightly closed as small tears roll down her cheeks.

The newcomers...Eugene, Rosita, Tara, Father Gabriel, and Abraham, look around at the broken group realizing how much she meant to us.. all of us.

I see Sasha and Tyreese off to the side. Looking away at the tragedy that lies before them. They both just lost Bob, and now they just lost another piece of their family.

I glance behind me and see Carol glaring at the hospital inhabitants, who are looking at us through the windows. I see one man...A man with glasses quickly look away and disappear from sight.

Glenn is trying to console his wife, but to no avail.

"Don't you touch me!" Maggie snaps and pushes Glenn away from her.

"Mags...We all loved Beth...We have to go..."he says

"Maggie..We have to go now" Rick comes up from behind me," Grab Beth and come on"

Maggie lets out one last wail and buries her face into Glenns chest.

"I should have looked for her...It's my fault" i hear her whimper

Damn right it is...All she did was look for ya, when we were together. 

I bite my lip before the words come falling out of my mouth...It is your fault.

I scoop Beth's limp figure up into my arms and my hair falls and covers my eyes

"Daryl..I can carry if you want" i hear Rick's voice say

"No"

"Are you sure? i don-"

"I said no"

Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, and I all pile into a sedan

While the rest of the group jump into the fire engine

Rick sits in the drivers seat, with Michonne sitting in the passenger with Lil Asskicker on her lap.

Carl and I pile into the back of the sedan and i pull Beth into my chest.

I hear Carl let out some sniffles, and then the car goes errily silent

"Daryl..You should give her to Maggie" Michonne mumbles

"The hell i will" i snap

"She's her sister Daryl...You should let her say goodbye" Rick says as he turns to look at me.

"She wasn't her sister when all she cared about was looking for Glenn... All Beth did was look for her and all of you....And you all were so willing to give up all hope that Beth could make it on her own...Well...i hope she proved ya'll wrong."

Rick turns around back into his seat and starts the engine

"Where's the medicine supplies?" i ask

"In the bag..Are you hurt?" Carl asks

"No" i say snatching the bag away from him

I ruffle through it until i find the supplies i need.

I start to wrap Beth's head up with the gauze.

"Daryl..We need tha-" Rick begins to say

"Shut up..Don't worry about it." i snap

He sighs and continues on forward.

~~~~~~~

"Dad! Look at that size of the herd!" Carl says

I look out the window and see hundreds of walkers limping and snarling their ways towards.

"There's no way in hell we are going to get past that" Michonne says, "We have to go around"

"Theres woods on either side of us..We cant drive past all those trees"

The group from the fire truck pile out of the lare vehicle as the heard of walkers start to get closer. And killing any of the walkers that get too close.

"We have to run! C'mon!" Glenn says pounding on the glass.

We quickly gather up our stuff and i scoop Beth up into my arms.

"Daryl...Put her in the car!" Glenn yells as he stabs a walker in the head

"No! I ain't leaving her!"

"You have too! There's no time!" Carol says after shooting a walker that almost took a bit out of my arm.

Rick grabs Beth out of my arms and lays her on the car seat, he then slams the door shut

"You sonuva bitch" i growl

Tyreese grabs me my the arms and pushes me towards the group who are fleeing into the woods.

I look back and see walkers pounding on the car we left Beth behind in.

"Let me go! You piece of shit!" i growl as i struggle against Ty

"I'm sorry Daryl" he mumbles as he continues to push me away from the car.

Her voice echoes through my mind, 'You look at me and you just see another dead girl! I'm not Michonne, or Carol or Maggie! But i survived and you don't get it because, i'm not like you or them! But i made it!'

"We'll come back! i promise we'll come back!" i hear Rick yell 

The group all run into a little shack and Tyreese pushes me in before blocking the door.

"Move"

"I can't Daryl..You no that"

"I'm gunna stomp your ass!"

"Daryl! Knock it off!" Rick yells before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Ty, "You are acting like we all didn't lose Beth! You aren't the only one who is hurting right now."

I growl and push him out of my face, I quickly survey the group to see them all staring at me like im a wild animal.

"You all best pray she's still there by morning.. If those walkers got her, i swear to god if those walkers got' er...I'll. We are supposed have a burial for our loved ones...If we can't have that for her tomorrow...You will be sorry."

"You loved her, didnt you?" Maggie asks

"Yeah...I did" i mumble to myself before i leave the room to scavenge for supplies.

'You're going to be the last man standing'


End file.
